Cruel Juego
by VeroUchiha
Summary: Estaban jugando a enamorarse, más nada. Y por más que lo habían intentado de nada había servido. Jugar a enamorarse, un cruel juego, pero del que podrías salir vendecor si estabas dispuesto a jugarlo.


**CRUEL JUEGO**

_**Sumarry:**_** -Es un cruel juego, ¿No te parece?- preguntó Ichigo.**

**  
Ishida simplemente no entendió a que se refería su novio con esa frase, por más que le buscó un significado no logró hallarlo.**

**-El jugar a enamorarnos- respondió Ichigo.**

**Si. Ishida concordó con Ichigo en eso. Estaban jugando a enamorarse, más nada. Y Por más que lo habían intentado de nada había servido.**

**Jugar a enamorarse, un cruel juego, pero del que podrías salir vencedor si estabas dispuesto.**

**(Ichigo/Ishida al principio) (Byakuya/Ishida) (Grimmjow/Ichigo) (Gin/Toushiro)**

Personajes: Ishida, Ichigo, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Toushiro, Gin

Categoría: Bleach

Géneros: Angustia, Drama, Romance, Universo Alterno

Advertencias: Chan, Lemmon

Clasificación: T

**Es la primera vez que me quedo sin nada que agregar antes de un fic u.u, sólo espero les guste y dejen comentarios a ver que opinan de esta parejita tan rara n/n**

**No estaba muy inspirada con los lemmon, en lo personal no me han gustado del todo, pero ustedes digan...**

**Y aquí va!!**

* * *

Un chico de cabellos anaranjados en puntas dándole un aspecto rebelde, de ojos entre marrones y rojos y piel ligeramente bronceada abrió la puerta de la azotea del Instituto.

De cerca lo seguía un chico de cabellos lacios y azules, ojos azules y profundos cubiertos por unas gafas y de piel nívea. Entró después del otro a la azotea cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

El de cabellos naranjas apoyó su espalda contra la reja metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El de cabello azul apoyó su frente contra la reja al igual que sus manos.

Los dos se sumieron en un silencio por varios minutos, incapaces de decir nada. No era un silencio incómodo, pero tampoco era del todo agradable.

Ichigo Kurosaki, el de cabellos naranjas, suspiró fastidiado y cansado.

Uryuu Ishida, su novio desde hacia unos meses, lo miró de reojo y curioso alzando una ceja, sin entender el motivo por el que suspiraba de aquella forma.

-Y dime… ¿De qué querías hablar?- le preguntó Uryuu como si nada, incluso parecía estar usando un tono cortante, como si aquel con el que hablaba no fuera su pareja sino un desconocido cualquiera o alguien con quien no deseaba para nada tratar.

Ichigo tardó unos minutos en responderle.

-Es un cruel juego, ¿No te parece?- preguntó de repente Ichigo.

Uryuu quedó unos minutos intentando encontrarle un significado a la frase dicha con anterioridad. Le dio mil vueltas a la frase pero por más que intentó descifrarla no logró hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó dándose por vencido. Él no había entendido la frase e Ichigo no parecía querer explicarle por su propia voluntad, por lo que tuvo que preguntarle.

-Esto- fue la monótona respuesta que le dio el otro.

-¿Esto qué?- preguntó empezando a molestarse Ishida. Quizás Ichigo sólo buscaba fastidiarle un rato como era costumbre ya, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

Él se veía molesto por donde se le viera, mientras que Ichigo parecía ausente e incluso un poco triste.

-El jugar a enamorarnos- respondió por fin Ichigo.

Uryuu cambió su expresión. Sonrió con tristeza cerrando los ojos.

Tenía que darle toda la razón a Ichigo en esta oportunidad. Él estaba en lo cierto.

-Si- dijo Ishida en apenas un murmullo audible, rompiendo el silencio que había vuelto.

Jugar a enamorarse había resultado devastador al final para los dos. Era un cruel juego, del cual ninguno de los dos había salido vencedor.

No servía de nada si intentabas jugarlo estando enamorado de otra persona, a la que simplemente no podrías olvidar de manera sencilla. Y era mucho peor si lo jugabas junto con tu mejor amigo al que considerabas un rival, por el que no sentías más que eso, amistad y rivalidad.

Ese juego en el que se habían envuelto no había servido para nada, aún y cuando había durado tanto tiempo.

-No he podido olvidarle- murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo. Soltaron una risita ante eso.

De nada servía haber intentado enamorarse.

¿Cómo podías olvidar a una persona a la que debías ver en el Instituto prácticamente todos los días?

Era algo imposible. Sobre todo si aún te negabas a dejar de amar a esa persona.

Uryuu sonrió pensando en lo dura que era la vida para él.

Había crecido dentro de una familia que no parecía haber conocido jamás, o siquiera saber lo que significa, la palabra amor.

Eran familia sólo por vínculo sanguíneo, pero no había ni una mísera muestra de cariño por parte de sus padres hacia él.

Luego había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia sin enamorarse de una chica, lo cual resultaba extraño.

Y cuando estaba resignado, cuando pensaba que el amor simplemente no se había hecho para él, había llegado.

Y de que forma.

Había descubierto que estaba enamorado de nada más y nada menos que su profesor de Matemáticas.

El hombre más frío, insensible, arrogante y sexy, que había pisado alguna vez el mundo.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Un hombre que no lo conocía más que de nombre y vista, y por sus excelentes notas, pero de resto más nada. Jamás habían hablado.

Nunca le había escuchado mencionar su nombre más que cuando pasaba asistencia. Y mirarlo simplemente cuando le entregaba un examen o pasaba al pizarrón.

De resto más nada.

Si, era un cruel juego el enamorarse.

Tras cavilar un rato en sus pensamientos, Uryuu miró a Ichigo. Estaba ido. Aunque estuviera en ese lugar, su mente parecía estar en otro mundo.

Supuso estaría metido en sus pensamientos, como él lo había estado y volvía a estarlo.

Ichigo resbaló quedando sentado en el piso.

Miró el cielo unos segundos, pensando en lo hermoso e inalcanzable que era.

Igual que él.

Había tenido una vida feliz de sobremanera. Su madre había muerto cuando apenas era un niño, pero pasando de eso, su vida había sido completamente normal.

Un padre excéntrico pero amoroso y dos hermanas menores a las que adoraba con toda su alma.

Nada fuera de este mundo. Había tenido novias e inclusive novios, era bisexual declarado.

Se había acostado con algunas y algunos, como cualquier otro adolescente normal. Total, una vida monótona y normal.

Tenía 17 años y estaba por acabar el penúltimo año del Instituto. Y en lo que le iba de vida no le había pasado nada del otro mundo.

Hasta que se había enamorado de Jaggerjack Grimmjow. Estudiaba el último año del Instituto y todos parecían tenerle miedo. Era el típico bravucón que abusaba de su fuerza, y tenía una pinta de sádico y retorcido que no se la quitaba nadie.

Pero lo cierto era que él no era del todo así.

Podía contar las veces que había hablado con él con una mano, y ni siquiera había sido dentro del Instituto, por lo que dudaba supiera de su existencia. Las veces que se habían encontrado habían sido en un parque cercano a su casa y entrando la noche.

Y esas pocas veces habían mantenido charlas amenas, civilizadas y divertidas.

Y esas pocas veces habían hecho que cayera rendido a sus pies.

Si, era un cruel juego el enamorarse.

Sintió una gota de agua caer en su mano. Pero cuando su vista se fijó en el cielo este estaba totalmente despejado. Su mirada se clavó ahora en la persona que estaba parada junto a él, tenía pequeños espasmos.

Estaba llorando.

Ichigo no se sorprendió. Por muy frío que todos creían era Uryuu, él lo conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien. No era la primera vez que lo había visto llorar.

Se paró del suelo y miró a Ishida por breves segundos. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y mordía sus labios acallando sus sollozos. Apretaba la reja con sus dedos y su cuerpo seguía con esos pequeños espasmos.

Uryuu apenas y conciente de donde estaba, no se sorprendió ni un poco al sentir como alguien lo apartaba de la reja y lo abrazaba contra su pecho. Tenía un torso bien formado y era unos centímetros más alto que él.

Ichigo acarició los cabellos de Ishida mientras que su otra mano bajaba y subía por su espalda intentando calmarlo.

Uryuu abrazó a Ichigo enredando sus brazos tras su espalda y pegando su cara contra la camisa del otro, mojando la misma con sus lágrimas. Las cuales se negaban a dejar de salir.

Ichigo enterró su cara en el cabello de Ishida, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía este y sacando fuerzas para tranquilizar a Ishida e incluso a sí mismo.

Un sonoro portazo se escuchó a pocos metros.

Ambos miraron a quien había entrado sin cambiar ni un poco su posición.

La persona a la que menos quería ver Ishida en ese momento hacía acto de presencia, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Se separaron al instante al notar como el profesor los veía levantando una ceja ante la escena tan comprometedora.

Ishida se volteó hacia la reja e Ichigo se paró tras él evitando que Byakuya pudiera verlo. Uryuu logró parar sus lágrimas y normalizar su respiración.

Aunque se le notaba por los ojos rojos e hinchados que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Byakuya indiferente.

-Nada, profesor- mintió Ichigo mirando de reojo a Ishida quien ya se había parado a su lado. Verificando que ya estaba bien.

-A mi no me pareció que eso fuera "nada"- dijo Byakuya poniendo una sonrisa que podría decirse estaba cargada de malicia.

-En serio profesor, no ha pasado nada- dijo Uryuu retomando su actitud de frialdad y arrogancia total.

-Como sea. No deberían estar aquí, bajen ahora mismo si no quieren informe al director- dijo Byakuya con tono inmutable.

-Hai- dijeron los dos estudiantes.

-Espera- dijo Byakuya cuando Ishida pasaba por su lado y agarrándole de la muñeca –Tengo que hablar contigo Ishida-kun-

Uryuu ocultó su sonrojo con su cabello y miró a Ichigo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego Uryuu- se despidió Ichigo, saliendo de la azotea y cerrando la puerta, dejando a los otros dos completamente solos.

-¿Qué ocurre sensei?- preguntó Uryuu sin saber de que querría hablar Byakuya con él.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo sin dejar en ningún momento su tono carente de emociones.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Volviendo con Ichigo.

El ya nombrado caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto, ahora desiertos a causa de que las clases habían acabado, un tanto preocupado por el hecho de haber dejado a Uryuu con la razón de sus desdichas.

Pero al pasar al lado de un salón y escuchar unos ruidos extraños, su preocupación se esfumó y cambió por curiosidad de saber que eran esos sonidos.

Pegó su oído a la puerta del salón intentando descubrir que era, sin tener éxito alguno.

Decidió abrir la puerta y lo que vio adentro, lo dejó entre asombrado y algo excitado.

Gin Ichimaru, su profesor de Historia, estaba sentado sobre el escritorio con las piernas colgando y a medio vestir y encima de él estaba sentado, más específicamente sobre su miembro, uno de sus mejores amigos, y que decía odiar a dicho profesor, completamente desnudo, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Toushiro se mordía los labios intentando acallar sus gemidos, al tiempo que cabalga sobre Gin, siendo ayudado por este a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre su miembro agarrando sus caderas e imponiendo el ritmo.

Toushiro se abrazó a la espalda de Gin y ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

En ese momento Gin miró hacia la puerta abierta, donde estaba parado Ichigo con la boca abierta y un hilito de saliva escurriéndole.

Ichigo notó la cara de morbo que ponía Gin al saberse descubierto. Agarró las nalgas de Toushiro y las abrió un poco, moviéndose con mayor rapidez y más profundo en el interior de Toushiro.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Gin!- gritó Toushiro, tras un par de embestidas más, al tiempo que se corría entre los cuerpos de ambos.

En ese momento Ichigo decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de ahí, antes de que el problemita entre sus piernas se agravara aún más. Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Se encerró ahí apoyándose contra uno de los lavamanos e intentando normalizar su respiración. Abrió el grifo y juntó agua en sus manos echándola sobre su cara y cabello.

Pero eso no hizo que su problemita disminuyera para nada.

La imagen de su profesor y su amigo haciéndolo parecía como si se le hubiera quedado grabada en la retina, pues no podía dejar de imaginárselos montándoselo.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando el pantalón y el bóxer le empezaron a apretar de más, y es que se notaba un gran bulto entre sus piernas.

Desabrochó su pantalón y bajó el cierre del mismo, bajó un poco su bóxer y sacó su miembro que estaba totalmente erguido y un poco hinchado.

-La culpa la tiene el zorro pervertido exhibicionista y Toushiro que se ve demasiado violable- dijo Ichigo soltando un bufido.

Comenzó a bajar y subir su mano por su miembro, primero con lentitud y luego con algo de rapidez.

Se apoyó con su otra mano en el espejo del baño al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad.

-Mierda- dijo en un susurro al ser presa del orgasmo y acabar corriéndose en su mano.

Se secó el sudor de la cara y normalizó su respiración. Se lavó las manos y se acomodó el uniforme, y cuando subió su mirada al espejo, se veía el reflejo de un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

Grimmjow estaba ahí paradote con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara y había observado todo lo que había hecho Ichigo.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ichigo abochornado.

-Sólo había venido a mear… Pero uno puede encontrarse las cosas más interesantes cuando menos te lo esperas- rió Grimmjow lo que hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Ichigo iba a salir del baño pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta una mano la cerró con fuerza.

Ichigo quedó aprisionado contra la puerta y el cuerpo musculoso del peliazul.

-Eh… Quiero salir…- dijo Ichigo intentando abrir de nuevo la puerta pero sin poder lograrlo. La cercanía del otro le incomodaba de sobremanera.

-Mmm… Parece que hace un rato te divertías ¿No?...- murmuró Grimmjow cerca del oído de Ichigo y con un tono sensual –¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos los dos… Ichigo?- dijo mientras apretaba la entrepierna del pelinaranja.

-Aaah- jadeó Ichigo, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse como se acordaba de él.

-Eso es un sí- dijo Grimmjow.

Jaló a Ichigo empujándolo contra un lavamanos, haciendo que quedara apresado entre el mismo y el cuerpo del otro… otra vez.

Grimmjow acercó su rostro al del otro y besó sus labios de forma hambrienta.

Se separó de él y pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Ichigo que entendió al instante y abrió su boca en respuesta, dando paso a la lengua de Grimmjow, quien se dedicó a explorar la húmeda cavidad un rato, para luego comenzar una danza con la lengua del otro.

Ichigo no cabía en si de la felicidad. Todo era un juego por parte de Grimmjow, un cruel juego. Pero no importaba. Mientras pudiera tenerlo consigo así fuera sólo unos minutos no se quejaría.

Era un cruel juego, pero delicioso y exquisito.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y mientras Ichigo normalizaba su respiración, Grimmjow se dedicó a conocer el cuerpo del otro con sus manos.

Luego de un rato metió sus manos en su pantalón estrujando sus nalgas.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y bajar la cabeza apenado, como si fuera la primera vez que lo haría.

Grimmjow sacó sus manos y desabrochó el pantalón del otro, bajándolo junto con su bóxer hasta las rodillas.

Tomó el miembro de Ichigo, que se había vuelto a erguir, ente sus manos, y comenzó a masturbarlo, agarrándolo de forma un tanto brusca.

-Aaah- dejó salir Ichigo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Grimmjow y lo mordió con un poco de fuerza, lo que hizo que Grimmjow aumentara su agarre y moviera su mano más rápido.

Ichigo se apoyó en el lavamanos y con un último gemido se corrió en la mano de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow llevó su mano llena de semen a su boca y la lamió hasta dejarla limpia.

-Sabes bien…muuuy bien- susurró Grimmjow sobre los labios de Ichigo. Lo volvió a besar dándole a probar los restos de su esencia.

-Voltéate- dijo Grimmjow, a lo que Ichigo le hizo caso.

Se agachó a la altura del culo de Ichigo y separó sus nalgas con sus manos. Metió su lengua dentro del ano de Ichigo lubricando su entrada.

-No hagas eso- reprochó Ichigo. Lo había hecho antes con otras personas pero nunca le habían hecho eso.

Grimmjow ignoró las replicas de Ichigo y siguió en lo suyo. Tras unos segundos más se separó de él y bajó sus pantalones y su bóxer.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Grimmjow pegando su torso contra el pecho de Ichigo y susurrándole al oído. Tomó su miembro con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la apoyaba en el espejo al lado de la cara de Ichigo. Lo alineó con la entrada de Ichigo y con un sólo movimiento se enterró hasta el fondo en él.

-Aaaaahhhh- Ichigo se arqueó ante la placentera sensación. Pegó su frente contra el cristal al igual que sus brazos y movió sus caderas quejándose porque Grimmjow no se movía.

-Joder, que apurado. Si se nota que no eres para nada virgen- agarró las caderas de Ichigo y comenzó a moverse.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos. Grimmjow emitía jadeos roncos, besando y dejando chupetones en el cuello de Ichigo. Ichigo por su parte gemía presa de la desbordante sensación de placer.

Ichigo volteó el rostro y Grimmjow lo besó de forma fogosa y apasionada.

Las embestidas siguieron unos minutos más.

-Me corro…- murmuró apenas Grimmjow. Ambos se corrieron, Ichigo fue el primero bañando con su semilla las baldosas del baño, Grimmjow quien ya no aguantaba más acabó corriéndose dentro de Ichigo, dejando su semilla dentro de él.

Apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Ichigo al tiempo que ambos normalizaban su respiración. Salió de Ichigo y un hilo de semen resbaló por la entrada y piernas del pelinaranja.

Se limpiaron y arreglaron el uniforme. Se besaron de nuevo, con esa forma típica que tenía de hacerlo Grimmjow, hambrienta y apasionada, algo rudo quizás, pero a Ichigo no le molestaba.

-Me encantas- dijo Grimmjow para luego morder el lóbulo de Ichigo.

-Tú también- dijo Ichigo pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Grimmjow y atrayéndolo contra sí. Grimmjow se inclinó un poco e Ichigo lo besó.

Amaba a ese retorcido chico. Estaba enamorado de él. Un cruel juego y él lo sabía a la perfección, porque tenía en claro que Grimmjow no buscaba más que acostarse con él, pero no le importaba.

Mientras que pudiera tenerlo a su lado eso era lo de menos.

Era un cruel juego, pero se había vuelto adicto a él.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

En la azotea.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo sin dejar en ningún momento su tono carente de emociones.

-¿Qué cosa sensei?- preguntó de nuevo Uryuu.

Byakuya se acercó hasta Uryuu quien retrocedió unos pasos por la cercanía, pero para su mala suerte **(N/a: y porque la autora es mala n.n)**, quedó acorralado entre la puerta y Byakuya sin posibilidad alguna de salir.

Byakuya apoyó sus manos en la puerta, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Uryuu. Se agachó un poco y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Uryuu.

-Me gustas… Me gustas mucho- dijo Byakuya.

Uryuu abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal declaración, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Byakuya tomó su mentón con delicadeza y besó con ternura los labios de Uryuu.

Uryuu tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación. Si, el hombre más frío e insensible del mundo, además de que le había dicho que le gustaba, lo estaba besando.

Uryuu respondió al beso. Enredó sus brazos tras el cuello de Byakuya jugando con su cabello. Byakuya abrazó por la cintura a Ishida con su brazo libre apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Byakuya dejó su frente pegada a la de Uryuu, quien desvió su mirada avergonzado.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó Byakuya tomando el rostro de Uryuu y haciendo que lo mirara de frente -¿Fue culpa del imbécil de Kurosaki?-

Uryuu sonrió ante la preocupación de Byakuya.

-No, no fue su culpa-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con sus instintos asesinos a full, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que hubiera hecho sufrir a su niño.

-No tiene importancia- le sonrió Ishida.

Byakuya volvió a besarlo dejando el tema olvidado.

Se separaron y un hilito de saliva quedó colgando entre las bocas de ambos. Byakuya lo hizo desaparecer volviendo a besar a Uryuu.

Byakuya metió las manos bajo la camisa de Uryuu, tocando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso y jugando con sus tetillas.

-Mmm- gimió apenas audible Uryuu.

Byakuya iba a quitarle la camisa a Uryuu, pero este lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Byakuya confuso.

-Es que… yo… nunca lo he hecho- Uryuu se sonrojó por la vergüenza, y la risa de Byakuya no ayudó para nada -¡No te burles!- dijo Ishida haciendo un puchero.

-Tonto- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro –Seré cuidadoso ¿Vale?-

-Bien-

Lo agarró de un brazo e hizo que se acostara en el suelo, posicionándose sobre él.

Byakuya besó de nuevo a Ishida. Su boca se le había hecho adictiva, el dulce más delicioso.

Pasó a su cuello dejando marcas en el mismo. Se dedicó a desabrochar la estorbosa camisa del peliazul y cuando hubo acabado paso de nuevo a acariciar todo el torso de Uryuu.

Uryuu le quitó la corbata a Byakuya con manos temblorosas, desabotonó su camisa y ayudó a Byakuya a quitársela.

Byakuya besó la piel que estaba al aire haciendo un camino, hasta que llegó a sus pantalones.

Le quitó los pantalones a Uryuu junto con su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo a excepción de la camisa que no se había quitado.

Uryuu se tapó con sus manos su miembro al sentir la penetrante mirada de Byakuya sobre su cuerpo, como si quisiera comérselo vivo.

-Eres hermoso- dijo Byakuya. Quitó las manos de Uryuu de su miembro para reemplazarlas por sus propias manos y su boca.

Pasó su lengua por toda su longitud al tiempo que con sus manos jugaba con sus testículos. Pasó a meterse por completo el pene del peliazul en su boca. Lo metía y sacaba de su boca succionándolo.

Uryuu se arqueó al sentir un hormigueo en sus partes bajas, para luego correrse en la boca del mayor.

-¡Lo… lo siento!- exclamó Uryuu avergonzado.

-Baka- dijo Byakuya tragando el semen de Uryuu por completo –Sabes delicioso-

Ese comentario sólo hizo que Uryuu se avergonzara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Byakuya volvió a besarlo y al separarse de él, ensalivó sus propios dedos de la manera más erótica posible.

Cuando estuvieron completamente mojados buscó con uno la entrada de Uryuu y al dar con ella metió el dedo en ella.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Ishida por la molesta intromisión.

-¿Duele?- preguntó Byakuya preocupado, lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a su niño.

-No, pero es… raro…- dijo Uryuu al no poder encontrar una palabra mejor.

Byakuya metió un segundo dedo en el ano de Uryuu, haciendo círculos dentro de él con los dos dígitos. Tras unos segundos más metió un último y tercer dedo, moviéndolo junto con los otros y haciendo que Ishida gimiera de puro placer.

Cuando consideró que Uryuu estaba suficientemente dilatado, sacó sus dedos del ano de Uryuu a lo que recibió un bufido de protesta.

-No te preocupes. Ahora viene lo mejor- dijo Byakuya relamiéndose los labios.

Byakuya se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer sin quitárselos por completo, debido a la urgencia que tenía por enterrarse dentro del cuerpo del otro.

-Si quieres que pare me lo dirás ¿De acuerdo?- le pidió Byakuya.

Uryuu no supo si bufar ante la repentina pregunta, como si le fuera a decir que parara con lo excitado que estaba, o reírse debido a tanta preocupación por parte del que se suponía era el ser más insensible del mundo.

Por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Byakuya alineó su miembro con la entrada de Uryuu, para luego irse metiendo dentro de él con el mayor cuidado posible.

-Duele- se quejó Uryuu.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó Byakuya a lo que recibió como respuesta una mirada asesina, dándole a entender que si se le ocurría salirse lo castraría.

Terminó de penetrarlo de una sola estocada, a lo que Uryuu se arqueó por el dolor abrazándose al cuerpo de Byakuya y rasguñando su espalda, dejando unas marcas rojas en extremo visibles.

Uryuu mordía su labio evitando salieran sollozos y apretaba con fuerza sus ojos para evitar derramar lágrimas. Había ocultado su cara en el cuello de Byakuya evitando que este le viera, aunque Byakuya sabía que debía dolerle mucho.

Tras un tiempo Uryuu empezó un movimiento de caderas incitando a Byakuya a moverse. Este ni corto ni perezoso le hizo caso. Subió las piernas de Uryuu sobre sus hombros logrando una mejor penetración.

Uryuu no podía más que gemir de puro placer. El dolor se había esfumado hace mucho.

Byakuya se movía de forma lenta, tocando ese punto sensible de Uryuu.

-¡Aaah!... ¡Más… fuerte!- pedía Uryuu entre gemidos.

Byakuya obedeció. Comenzó un movimiento rápido, entrando y saliendo de Ishida.

Tomó el miembro del peliazul con una de sus manos, masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas.

Tras unos minutos más Uryuu se corrió entre los cuerpos de ambos, junto con un último gemido. Byakuya sintió como las paredes de Uryuu apretaban su miembro deliciosamente y no pudo evitar correrse dentro del otro.

Byakuya bajó las piernas de Uryuu de sus hombros y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor. Ambos estaban cansados y sudados.

Uryuu abrazó a Byakuya contra su cuerpo, el cual aún no sacaba su miembro de su interior.

Ishida pensó en lo cruel que resultaba enamorarse, en el cruel juego que podía llegar a ser. Pero… a veces resultaba simplemente hermoso y se convertía en el mejor juego que pudiese haber.

-Te amo- susurró Ishida.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió Byakuya con una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa en su rostro.

Uryuu se quedó dormido y Byakuya sacó por fin su miembro del ano de Uryuu. Se limpió y vistió, haciendo lo mismo con el chico dormido. Lo tomó en sus brazos como si de unos recién casados se tratasen y salió de la azotea.

**O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O**

Seis chicos salían del Instituto, tras haber estado "haciendo un poco de ejercicio"

Byakuya aún cargaba a un dormido Uryuu en sus brazos, como si el mismo apenas y pesara.

Gin traía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Toushiro, pegándolo contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva, a lo que Toushiro sólo se sonrojaba.

Y Grimmjow traía una de sus manos apretando el redondito trasero de Ichigo quien lo amenazaba de muerte.

Los 6 se encontraron fuera del Instituto y no pudieron evitar sonreírse, menos Uryuu, al saberse descubiertos por los otros.

-Aquí nadie pierde el tiempo- dijo Gin con su típica sonrisa en su cara.

Ichigo vio a Uryuu en los brazos de Byakuya y frunció el ceño molesto, acción que notaron todos inmediatamente.

-Si lo haces sufrir haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido- amenazó Ichigo a Byakuya, a lo que este sonrió comprensivo.

-Está en buenas manos imbécil- le dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa de superioridad y dándole un doble sentido a la frase.

Ichigo decidió ignorar dicho comentario, pues estando Uryuu en los brazos de Byakuya no podía lanzarse a golpear al profesor.

-Adiós- murmuraron los cinco.

Las tres parejitas se separaron, yéndose por caminos distintos.

Uryuu se despertó soñoliento, pero estaba tan cómodo que no se le antojó moverse, abrió sólo un poco los ojos notando donde estaba y sonrió ante eso.

Pensó en lo extraño que era enamorarse, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Ichigo en otra parte, aún siendo acosado por Grimmjow.

Podía pasar de ser el juego más cruel, del que era imposible salir ganador a menos que no sufrieras hasta el cansancio, a ser el juego más divertido y apetecible.

Si, enamorarse era un juego extraño. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

De una u otra forma habían acabado junto a los que los hacían sentir desde el más terrible dolor hasta hacerlos creer que flotaban entre nubes a causa de la felicidad.

Enamorarse. Un cruel juego.

Pero del que podrías resultar ganador si lo estabas dispuesto a jugar.

* * *

**Bue que decir n.nU, de nuevo escribiendo de Bleach, y con lo obsesionada que ando con el Byakuya/Ishida (Culpa de una conversación que tuve con mi nee-chan aurora la maga) seguro me verán de nuevo por estos lares n.n**

**Ichigo: Me pusiste con Grimmjow maldita!**

**No sabes lo que me costó tu pareja fresita u.u, al principio puse a Aizen, luego lo cambié por Renji, pensé en Urahara y luego acabé poniendo a Grimmjow, con el que no quedas para nada mal n.n**

**Grimmjow: Kukuku!! Te haré cosas malas Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: ¬¬**

**Toushiro: De nuevo me pusiste con el zorro pervertido x**

**Seeeh ¬, que aún son mi pareja favorita **

**Gin: Vamos Shiro-chan que aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer Se lleva cargando a Toushiro como costal de papas**

**Joder ¬¬, donde se metieron los otros protas de mi fic x... Seguro andan haciendo "cositas" por ahí**

**Nos estamos viendo, espero les haya gustado n.n, a mi no acaba de convencerme u.u, pero bue, ustedes son quienes opinan al respecto... Ja ne!!**

**!"+VeRoUcHiHa+"!**


End file.
